


Keeps Coming Back

by sophieverse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, pepper being amazing as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieverse/pseuds/sophieverse
Summary: *Major SPOILERS for Avengers Infinity War 1*Still makes sense if you haven't watched it though (I hope).They won. And yet, here he was, wishing they didn't.Short little piece about Tony and Peter, that wouldn't leave my head after seeing the film.





	Keeps Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this contains major **SPOILERS** for Infinity War! So if you don't wanna get spoiled wait till you've seen the movie!
> 
> This isn't beta-read or anything so I apologize for any grammatical/ spelling errors!
> 
> This story is gonna be split into two parts, the second one has almost been finished and should be coming soon!
> 
>  _ **Let's Go!**_ (Before I ramble even more^^)

_They won._

Barely and not without having to make enough sacrifices to last lifetimes, but they won. 

Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. He sat, numb and silent, his eyes as unfocused as his mind. His mind – his brilliant mind – was all over the place, sapping from scene to scene, from horror to horror, everything a blur.  
Only one moment as clear and vivid as when he lived it, one moment that kept repeating itself over and over and over. 

It wouldn’t stop … _over and over and over_ … 

he kept seeing it … _over and over and over_ … 

he kept feeling it … _over and over and over_ … 

he kept living it … _over and over and over_ … 

it wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop it, oh god please let it stop " _ **Please!**_ ” the desperate word escaped his mouth. 

The rest of the team, or at least those that were left, looked at him in confusion and concern. They had all made sacrifices, had all suffered losses, they couldn’t understand why Tony took it so much harder than the rest of them. Tony didn’t notice them, his eyes screwed shut, his head slightly swaying back and forth.

“Tony?” Pepper asked, cautiously taking a small step towards the sitting man who didn’t acknowledge her whatsoever. She waited a moment.  
And tried again: “Tony? What’s wrong?” She took another step as Tony huffed out a laugh, it sounded more like a sob, not that he would ever admit that. He opened his eyes, not looking at anything but the wall on the other side of the room and let his head fall back onto the wall he was leaning on.

“I keep seeing him, Pep. I keep feeling him. _Oh god_ , he was so scared, he was so scared Pepper! I couldn’t do anything.” The words came tumbling out before he could stop them, his breaths getting shorter after each sentence. Pepper knelt in front of him, finding his eyes, cupping his face.

“Tony, you have to breathe, honey.” She accentuated her own breathing for him to follow. After Tonys shaky breathing calmed down to a somewhat regular pace, she dared to ask further questions, knowing full well they are going to upset him again. What she also knew though was that he had to get it out and right now she stood the best chance of receiving an actual answer.  
“Who, Tony? Who do you keep seeing?” She kept her voice remarkably quiet and calm. Tonys breathing hitched again and Pepper let her right-hand slide down from his face and over his arm to take his shaking, clammy hand into her own. She squeezed it slightly.  
“Tony, please tell me who you keep seeing. I can’t help you otherwise.” Pepper calmly insisted, keeping their eyes locked. On the inside she was crumbling, her heart beating hard and fast, her thoughts racing, she struggled to keep her façade in one piece, but she had to. So, she did.  
“Tony, please.” Her voice barely a whisper now as she could feel tear starting to well up in her eyes. Tonys gaze dropped to their hands. He sucked in a shaky breath before he answered.

“ _Peter_ ” The name was barely understandable because halfway up his throat closed, and he almost choked on the word. Pepper furrowed her brow.

“Peter Parker? The kid?” she asked incredulously, Tony barley nodded his head. She hadn’t even known that Peter had been involved in this whole mess. She hadn’t even heard from him in a while.

“Who is Peter Parker?” The question of a confused Steve Rodgers came from behind her and brought her back to the task at hand, not bothering to answer Steve, she was sure Natasha would clue the others in. 

“What happened Tony?” It should be a simple question, but when was anything in their lives ever simple.

“I don’t know.” He got louder, “I don’t know! He was fine, I swear he was fine and then … then he wasn’t! I don’t know!” His voice was close to reaching the point of hysteria. Before he could reach that level though he took a breath. A shaky one and then another. He continued quietly.  
“He suddenly told me he wasn’t feeling well. And then he stumbled, he stumbled towards me. And then he just clung to me, he just held on so tight, Pepper, I can still feel it.” His breathing was picking up again. By now there were tears streaming down his face, but he wasn’t alone in that.  
“He was so scared Pepper, he just held on and kept saying ‘ _I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go_ ’. He was pleading, and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t…” Tony let out a wet laugh. “You want to know the worst thing? You want to know the last thing he said before he turned to nothing but dusk under my hands?” He kept panting out harsh breaths. “He apologized. He said he was sorry. The goddamn kid apologized to me of all people!” 

Silence. 

Nothing but the sound of harsh breathing. 

Nobody knew what to say.

The breathing grew faster.

And faster.

And faster.

Before devolving into ugly sobs.

Tony just let himself fall forwards. Pepper held him as he cried, tears streaming down her own face.

Nobody dared to move. 

Nobody dared to speak. 

Everyone was stuck in their own heads. 

Everything seemed frozen. 

Even time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank You so much for reading!**  
>  I hope You enjoyed it at least a little bit :) I'd very much appreciate it if you left me a review, good or bad anything is welcome.
> 
> Hope You have a lovely day!  
> x Sophie
> 
> Tumblr: sophieverse.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @sophieverse


End file.
